Innuendo
by MerryDimwit
Summary: "Don't show me that...thing" the feminine voice said.  "Don't  tell me you haven't seen it at this age already…It's not as bad as you think. Just touch it and see for yourself."  Funny, how an out-of-context conversation can be taken to a whole new level


Kurosaki was wandering along the school corridors, doing his usual check-up on what should be done. After classes sure had been the best time for it, since most of the students were gone. The janitor was in a relatively good mood, due to the Jack Frost troubles being solved.

"Accidentally" he headed in the direction of 2-1's classroom. "Accidentally", because being the closet-pervert, Tasuku felt the sudden urge to see his "slave", or rather _beloved person_. He was about to come into the room, when he heard a bemused feminine voice call out loudly:  
"…don't show me that… thing!"  
And another , this time a male one:  
"Don't tell me you haven't seen it at this age already…"  
The female giggled and responded: "Well, I have-" some more giggles, "but it doesn't change the fact that I find it plain disgusting."  
Then Kurosaki realized something: it was Teru in the classroom. But who could be that mysterious guy talking to her, _his_ precious, innocent little girl? A red light switched on inside Tasuku's mind. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going in.  
"Ahaha, what's so disgusting about it?" asked a person with a voice quite familiar to our hero. But Kurosaki, although being the computer genius and all, wasn't able to tell whom it belonged to.

"It's… slimy."  
"Well, it's not as bad as you think. Just touch it and see for yourself."  
Just what the hell were the kids talking about? It seemed too… suggestive. Like they were carrying out indecent actions…

WAIT, _his_ Teru with some unknown, young guy alone in the classroom. Dirty talk. It could only mean…sex? It was too much for this poor fellow to handle. He was getting angrier with every passing minute. It was unbearably difficult for him to stay composed- not once had he thought that Teru could get engaged in some sexual activities (with any guy other than him, of course). The situation was too much for Tasuku's mind to take. He needed to intervene. Before he could take a step inside the room, Kurosaki heard the girl laugh:  
"No, Kiyoshi, you're grossing me out. You're too much!~"

At the mention of that particular name, Kurosaki's jaw dropped open and his brain was getting overheated with all the thoughts running wildly through the poor organ. He slightly resembled a kettle boiling on the kitchen stove- emitting lots of steam due to his over thinking and embarrassment. His thought process slowed down and it took thirty whole seconds for him to fully understand what it meant.

As to redeem for his delayed reaction, he thought it best to act quickly. Now. He needed to protect Teru's innocence, by all means. He grabbed the thing nearest to him, it being a broom, and stormed into the classroom, shouting:  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER, YOU JUVENILE PERVERT!"  
"Eh, Kurosaki, what are you talking about?" Asked Teru, slightly surprised at the man's unexpected appearance, and looking at him with concern. "And who's the pervert you're shouting about?"  
"Of course it's hi-" he paused to look at the kid who just few minutes before was considered by Kurosaki as a trustworthy person… '_oh shit'_, thought the young adult. Kiyoshi was sitting at the desk peacefully, holding something that looked like a snail in his hand. Tasuku performed a mental face-palm on himself. How could he misunderstand the conversation between this silly duo so badly? He must be getting crazy (or overly jealous, as his conscience kindly suggested). Seeing the "slimy" animal "thing", as it had been called earlier in the conversation, didn't calm Kurosaki's wrecked nerves down, he needed to make sure everything was fine. He looked Teru up and down and made a mental note: clothes- on; make-up and hair- impeccable. It didn't seem as if he had caught them in the middle of anything indecent.  
While he was still dwelling on his _fatal_ mistake, Teru asked him: "What were you saying, Kurosaki?"  
"Ah, no… I got the wrong person." He made a lame excuse while trying to hide his embarrassment, but his body jeopardized the effort the man put into behaving like he would normally. He flushed many different shades of red- from slight, pinkish hue to the rich colour of crimson, changing at the speed of light and making him look like some kind of a chameleon.

Somewhere in between fuchsia and amaranth, Kiyoshi escaped the classroom unnoticed. He didn't want to add to Kurosaki's embarrassment, pretty much realizing the janitor's worries. He smiled slightly, took the last glance at the stupid couple and went home. He couldn't help humming a Kouda Kumi's song under his breath.

**A/N:** I hope it was suggestive enough. I'm a novice at this kind of stuff…  
Anyway, favourites and reviews are highly appreciated. Feel free to comment or criticize.  
Thank you for your time,  
MerryDimwit


End file.
